The Vow
The Vow was a Slot Event that happened between June 21 and July 7, 2018. Event Announcement we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #594 -Event Announcement by Randy, Klaus, Sigurd- Randy “Look at this! I’ve invented a Mirror that let you experience the future!” Klaus “Please, not another unreliable magic tool of yours...” Randy “Hey! It really works!” Sigurd “Let’s take a look at this, then... What’s going on in there?!” Klaus “Yukiya and...?! They’re having a child? Randy “Hehe! Impressive, isn’t it? This mirror can also show the future different from that!“ Sigurd “Klaus! Let me see it, too!“ Take a peek and see your future husband! Coming soon!ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #594." Retrieved on June 25, 2018. Event Note *Costed x1 Gedonelune Medal per play. *This event rewarded: 7 new spin-offs, 9 new CGs, 29 new avatar items and 7 Consumable Items. **The stories were one to each character: Yukiya, Klaus II, Joel, Vincent, Zeus, Alfonse and Caesar. **From the 9 CGs, 3 were exclusive to Frequent Spinners. **From the 29 avatar items, 3 were exclusive to Frequent Spinners and 1 to the event shop: "Braided Bridal Up-do with Headpiece (Room)." **The following consumable items were rewarded at total: x5 Gedonelune Medals, x15 Story Tickets, x15 Elias' Classic Muffins, 8000 Romance points and 7 Magic Keys. *Fitting room was available. *Winning Probabilities was available. Summary Stories The spin-offs regard Liz Hart (MC) seeing her possible future with one of the romanceable characters thanks to a magical mirror. :Yukiya Reizen: Liz and Amelia went to check a magical mirror that all the girls students were gossiping about. Liz enters the mirror and see her future with Yukiya. In this future, they had a baby boy but still could not decide what name to give him. Liz suggest "Sakuya," "Toma," "Oliver" and "Oscar" but before they could decide on any name Liz returns to her own time. Spells used *"Show me the bonds which weave my future! Ad Maltos Anos!" Spell used to enter a magical mirror and envisage a possible future. The spell only last 5 minutes and whatever happens or is shown inside the mirror, it can be see by those who are left outside it. Trivia *A new stories' background was created for this event. The background is mentioned to be Liz Hart new home from her possible futures. *Caesar's sprite with his daily outfit was unveiled in this event. *Hinomoto's traditional outfit, Somegi, was available as avatar items. Gallery |-|Miscellaneous= 20180622_june.png|ad Kt11402.jpg|The Vow stories' cover Bg227a.jpg|new story bg: Liz Hart home from her possible futures The_vow_-_all_av_items.jpg|All avatar items An 007 bride his bg1.jpg|Traditional Hinomoto Wedding Venue Background (Garden) An_007_bride_his_bg2.jpg|Dreamy Garden Wedding Background (Garden) An_007_bride_his_bg3.jpg|Golden Throne Room Background (Garden) |-|Screenshots= The_vow_print_0.png|event top The_vow_print_1.png|event bottom The_vow_print_2_-_1.png|frequent spinner The_vow_print_2_-_2.png|frequent spinner The_vow_print_3.png|sets The_vow_print_4.png|fitting room The_vow_print_5.png|event note The_vow_print_6.png|probability The_vow_print_7.png|probability The vow - av item somegi 1.png|Somegi outfits The vow - av item somegi 2.png|Somegi male outfits |-|CGs= The vow cg 1.jpg The vow cg 2.jpg The vow cg 3.jpg The vow cg 4.jpg The vow cg 5.jpg The vow cg 6.jpg The vow cg 7.jpg The vow cg 8.jpg The vow cg 9.jpg Category:Events Category:Slot Events